Tense
by rain-kiss18
Summary: Kyo and Yuki get in a little fight and Kyo's pissed off. A certain perverted dog makes things worse. One thing leads to this and this leads to that. Who knows what could happen.KxY light yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic…I'm scared…the title also sucks.

Tense

All was normal in the Shigure's household that day. Yuki and Kyo fighting because of the same old reasons. Tohru panicking and trying to calm them down and cease the bantering and Shigure seated at the table drinking his tea and reading the newspaper.

"This is gonna be the day, I'm gonna plant one on ya!" Kyo said as he positioned himself in a fighting stance.

"Just give up. You trained in the mountains for four months and you still can't touch me." Yuki said cooly.

"That's it!" Kyo started to lunge towards Yuki, and then Yuki sidestepped him and punched him in the gut. Sending Kyo across the room and on to the table.

"tsk..tsk..Kyo you'll have to replace my table," Shigure said waving his finger in Kyo's face.

"Just shut up it's that damn rat's fault!" He started to get up and brush off the debris, and send a cold glare towards Yuki.

"Your pathetic, this was just a waste off my time."Yuki straighten out his shirt and started going upstairs and said, "I going to do my homework."

"Gaaaaaaa! Man he ticks me off!" He stomped over to the fridge, grabbed the carton of milk and started drinking.

"Oh Kyo, you really should stop drinking from the carton, it spoils the milk for everyone." Shigure said.

"Ahhh just shut up! The milks ain't spoiled have a taste!" then he threw the carton and it hit Shigure square in the head.

"Oh Shigure are you ok?! Let me get you a towel."

"Oh no no no Tohru, I'm fine. I think I got him riled up enough." The doggy said while trying to wipe the milk of with the sleeve of his kimono.

Kyo stomped over to where Shigure was sitting." Whaddya mean 'riled up enough.'"

Shigure flashed him an idiotic smile and asked him, "Don't you feel tense Kyo?"

"Yeah, you're damn right I feel tense, who wouldn't be after being in the same room with you." Feeling like he had enough of this he headed towards the stairs. " I'm going upstairs!"

Now, Shigure being the perverted dog he was, knew when Kyo was tense he took a nice hot shower.

How he knew this we don't want to know.

ooo

Now Kyo being completely oblivious to all around him didn't notice a certain silver haired boy come out of his room. Before both of them knew it they both collided at the top of the stairs making Kyo land on top of Yuki. Kyo had either hand on the floor next to Yuki's head, and was only centimeters away from his face .They just stared crimson met violet. They could feel the heat radiating off each other. Yuki tried to wiggle out from under Kyo but, instead made the situation worse by rubbing him. Both of them blushed madly.

"Um… could you get off of me…"Yuki said blushing madly.

"Errr.umm.sorry." he mumbled and ran straight for the bathroom. Yuki quickly stood up and went downstairs to get his dinner.

Kyo locked the door and stripped. He made his way to the shower and turned it on hot. Man did it feel good, he could feel the little pebbles of water pounding his back and then trickling down to the floor. He squirted some shampoo on his hands and used the pads of his finger tips to massage his scalp. He was scrubbing his stress away, or he was at least trying to.

"_his face the way he looked at me then...gahhhhhhhhhhhh!. What the hell am I thinking first of all he's my cousin, and second of all…… he looked so adorable the way he was struggling under me_."

That picture of Yuki kept appearing in his head. Yuki's flushed face, the way his slightly pink lips were parted. Then he started to wash away the shampoo.

000000000000

After what just happened he was quite in a hurry to get his food and go to his room. Yuki entered the kitchen and noticed Tohru making oden. And he also noticed Shigure sitting at the table reading his newspaper with an idiotic smile plastered on his face. Tohru turned and noticed Yuki, "Oh! Yuki would you like some oden I'm almost done."

Who could resist Tohru's cooking it was always delicious." Sure." He got out a bowl and poured the soup in it.

"Thank you Miss Honda, I'll be going upstairs now." He was just about to start walking away when.

"Oh Yuki could you take this up to Kyo I have a feeling that he won't be coming down for dinner tonight.

The second Yuki heard Kyo's name he blushed. "Oh Yuki are you ok you seem to be turning red."

"Oh no I'm fine don't worry I'll bring this up to him now." He took the bowl and went upstairs. He was heading for the kitty cat's room when the bathroom door flung open. It was pretty obvious that he just took shower considering that there was smoke all around him and that he was only clad in a towel. Might I also mention that his towel was hanging dangerously low on his hips. Kyo just stood there wondering why in the heck Yuki was just staring at him.

"_Wow..he..looks..hot"_ After a couple seconds Yuki noticed he was staring and shoved the bowl of oden in his face. "uhhh…here..Tohru made it for us a...and asked me to g..g...give it to you." Kyo took the bowl," thanks." Yuki couldn't take it anymore he took a quick glance at the cat and rushed to his room.

Yuki sat down at his desk and started to eat his oden. He just couldn't get that image out of his head. _"the way he looked the way the towel caressed his hips. His perfectly taned skin and his toned muscles."_

The picture in his head stared to travel lower and lower until it stoped at the edge of his towel. Then, "_Gahhh! I don't think of him like that I can't think of him like that I hate him he's the cat and I'm the rat. We're born enemies...right?_

Then Yuki took a cursory glance at his clock and it said 9:45. He changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. "_Should I go and check if he's asleep. Gahhh! no no no. Ok fine maybe a little peak just to see if he's asleep."_

He walked down the hallway until he stopped in front of _his_ door. "Well, here goes nothing."

He opened the door and saw Kyo lying away from him. He was asleep. Yuki walked closer until he was right by the bed. "He's sleeping I bet he wouldn't mind." He slowly lowered himself on the bed and snuggled himself behind the sleeping feline.

He could smell the cats scent; it was musky but, had that strong masculine presence. He decided to snuggle a little closer.

"mmm…mm..who's there?" Kyo said in an annoyed tone. He just feel asleep and didn't liked being disturbed.

"umm…it's me," Yuki said in a hushed tone. Kyo was absolutely shocked he could recognize that voice anywhere. But why would that damn rat be here of all places.

"What are you doing here," it sounded like he was really pissed so Yuki felt a pang of regret. "I don't know but, I'll go then." _"This was stupid idea..."_ He started to get off the bed when, "Wait, it's ok…stay." Yuki laid down and gently put rested his arm against Kyo's back.

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, what can I say this is my first fic. I thought I would try to give writing a shot but, ehhhh…I have the whole story written out I just have to type it but I'm just a lazy butt. Please review and leave suggestions not flames but friendly suggestions. I just want to know what you think of my story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Tense

Chapter2

I forgot to put the disclaimer, I don't own fruits basket.

Oh this is so exciting I'm on ch2. I am such a moron, I got really excited when I found out I had I review. **Seto'swiefy **my heart goes out to you. You were my first reviewer and you gave me great advice arigato! Aiko-chan is super happy! Oh yeah, my real name is Aiko.

* * *

Yuki was just laying there. Right now he was in Kyo's bedroom at night snuggling into his back. _"I can't believe I'm actually here right now." _Yuki snuggled closer and placed his hands against Kyo's back.

"_Wow, he feels really tense maybe I should just leave."_ Yuki motioned that he was getting off the bed then Kyo grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong I said you could stay." Kyo just sat there holding Yuki's hand._ "Man I must be on crack if I'm telling him to stay…maybe I am on crack but I don't it." _While Kyo debated whether he was on crack or not, Yuki was waiting for him to let go of his hand.

Yuki broke the silence, "Hey are you ok, you can let go of my hand now." Kyo immediately let go.

"Sorry…but why do you want to leave"

"Y..you …umm feel really tense and I think I'm the reason why so I'll just leave."Yuki got up and started heading for the door.

"_I mean he's the rat but, I don't want him to leave it's just that…why do I feel this way." _Kyo didn't know what he was doing or why but, you could say he had a feeling in his gut.

"Look, you're not the reason why I'm tense. It's that damned dog, so please……stay." By the way Kyo was looking at him right now he could tell that Kyo actually wanted him to stay. Yuki got back on the bed and snuggled against Kyo's back once more.

Both of them just laid there listening to each others breathing. This continued on for 5 more minutes when Yuki decided to break the ice.

"Sit up"

"mmm..Why?" Kyo sounded a little ticked.

"Just sit up," Yuki said again, "Fine I'll sit up." He mumbled something about a stupid rat then sat up on the edge of the bed. He was totally out of it until he felt cold pale hands massaging his shoulders.

"mmm..what are you doing?" It's not that he didn't like it; in fact it felt very good.

"I'm massaging away all the pent up stress, now just relax." Yuki moved his hands from his shoulders and started rubbing his back. He had such a strong urge to rub Kyo's tan skin. Just seeing his bare neck wasn't enough._ "Should I do it...yes."_

Kyo felt the massaging fingers cease when all of a sudden, "Take off your shirt." Right now Yuki was blushing like a cherry. "W..what!" "It's hard to give you a massage if you're wearing a shirt." Yup, that was Yuki's excuse to touch that oh so perfect tan skin. Yuki was a little too eager and slipped his hands under Kyo shirt and started taking it off for him. Kyo complied and slipped the shirt over his head and threw it aside.

Yuki caressed his neck gently and started kneading all his achy spots. He kept doing this until he heard Kyo sigh. That single sigh Kyo made, set Yuki off and he couldn't hold back anymore. It was like a rat with cheese.

"_Anything goes now; I want to hear him sigh again."_ Yuki stopped rubbing his neck and started to rub his back with the palms of his hands. He started rubbing lower and lower until he got to his lower back, then he lightly scrapped his nail up his back. "a..ahhh…", Kyo felt shivers go up his spine.

Yuki started sucking on the junction on his neck. He didn't care what he was doing, he just wanted to hear the cat moan. "Yuki w…what are you d…doing?" Yuki started stroking Kyo's hips and kept sucking his neck.

Kyo was just moaning his life away, and Yuki wanted to hear more. He moved his hands up and started rubbing Kyo's chest. He stroked his chest lightly then, pinched his nipples. This caused Kyo to gasp and Yuki rubbed and pinched them.

Yuki moved his hands down and brushed his fingers against his abs. Then he lightly brushed over his boxers and started rubbing his inner thighs. Kyo couldn't take it any more. I just felt so good he couldn't hold back either and let out another moan.

Yuki just kept rubbing his thighs and got closer and closer to Kyo's precious spot, then stopped. "What the hell is wrong with you, just do it all ready!" Yuki couldn't help but smile, he started to nuzzle his cheek against Kyo's neck and resumed the rubbing. By now Kyo was panting and Yuki decided to end his suffering and relieve him.

He stroked his boxers a couple times, then reached under his boxers and took hold of Kyo. He firmly held Kyo and started pumping him like there was no tomorrow. Kyo's mouth was slightly agape and his head was tilted back. He was panting, then the pants turned to grunts, then the grunts turned to moans. Yuki could feel him quivering, _"he's close." _

To Kyo this was the most painfully pleasurable experience. He could feel a hot pool form in his stomach. "Uhhh…Yuki…." Kyo moaned Yuki knew what he meant and pumped, tugged, and pulled as hard as he could. Yuki wanted to hear Kyo moan and gosh darn it, he was gonna get his moan. Yuki tilted his head so he could whisper into Kyo's ear. With his hot sticky breath he licked the shell of his ear and said, "Moan for me kitten." That set Kyo off, he threw his head back in complete ecstasy and moaned loud and hard while he came in Yuki's hand.

Kyo slumped against Yuki and just panted. Yuki took the cum on his hand and rubbed it all over Kyo's cock. He started to lightly tug at his cock and let Kyo recover from the previous act.

"mmm….that was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced." Kyo said.

"So do you feel relaxed?" Yuki wiped his hand on the bed sheets and started getting off the bed.

"Yeah…very relaxed, w..wait where are you going?" Kyo jumped off the bed and started to walk over to Yuki.

"It's going to rain and I want to enjoy it." Yuki opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony. He looked back and noticed Kyo was by the door way. "Oh, come on. Get out here and enjoy it with me."

"You know what the rain does to me." Yuki grabbed his arm and pulled him out side. "It's summer rain, it won't effect you as much it'll help you relax."

They stood in front of each other, then they felt small droplets fall. The rain came down hard but they didn't notice. Kyo didn't feel groggy like he usually did and just smiled and looked at Yuki. The water stuck to his face and his eyelashes stuck together in clumps while they sparkled with rain drops.

"Hey you damn rat, this actually feels nice." Kyo said and pulled Yuki closer to him.

"Told ya so" and Yuki rested his hands on Kyo's shoulders. "Can you believe that just this morning we were fighting." Kyo said. "Yeah, but didn't you say you were gonna plant one on me?" Yuki said. "Yeah, I's might as well do it."

They leaned in and gently let their lips meet. Yuki pulled in closer and slipped his tongue in and started stroking Kyo tongue. Yuki heard that sweet moan from the cat and just smiled. Yuki thought it was oh so sexy when Kyo moaned. It wasn't one of those battles for dominance kisses but, a soft sweet kiss.

They pulled away and stared at each other. Yuki couldn't help but smile "so do you still feel tense?" "Yeah, a little bit." Kyo said nonchalantly. Yuki tilted his head and looked at him with questioning eyes. "I remembered why I was so tense." he said. "I know I know it was because of this mornings fight wasn't it?"

"No, don't you remember during are little, umm…thing that it was that damn dogs fault. After our fight he asked if I was tense, then he made me even more pissed off and I went upstairs to take a shower."Yuki thought a moment then, "That's when I ran into you and this whole 'thing started.'" Kyo got even more pissed off, "So that dog had every thing planned!?" Yuki started rubbing his shoulders, "Probably, but who cares, now shut up and kiss me."

Kyo couldn't help but smile, and leaned in for their second kiss. They were too busy kissing to notice a certain perverted dog with his video camera recording the whole entire thing from the door. _"Oh, boy just wait until I show Aaya this."_

End

* * *

Yay!!!!! I can't believe I just finished my first story. I'm so happy! This is an accomplishment. People who actually took the time to read this fic, I would like to know what you think. I like it when people leave constructive criticism, it helps with my writing. Shigure is such a perv but, that's why I love him.So yeah that's kinda it. 


End file.
